


Miss Claythorne

by SmileMT



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, intento de angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileMT/pseuds/SmileMT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera Claythorne es misterio, peligro, una novela trágica e inconclusa.<br/>Philip Lombard es, en contraste, una novela de comedia; un completo y ridículo chiste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Claythorne

X

Aquél nombre, Vera, le suena a misterio la primera vez que lo escucha.

Philip asocia el sonido de las sílabas que lo conforman con capítulos inconclusos de una novela que tuvo un inicio feliz pero en el que en algún punto, después, termina reinando la tragedia si bien brevemente (ese momento crucial en el que todo va para peor sin que uno se lo espere, como cuando Blancanieves muerde una roja manzana para saciar su apetito y el fruto, dulce y envenenado y daniño como ningún otro, termina marchitandole los intestinos, la sangre y los pulmones mediante una suave exhalación. Cuando el lobo ha arrinconado a caperucita y la niña decide matarlo; sofocando entre sus manos las últimas bocanadas de aire de aquél maldito hocico que le vendió mentiras, dulces promesas); Vera –el nombre, la mujer, ambos- es misterio y una historia que no ha sido bien contada, un relato que ni siquiera ha terminado de escribirse y cuya trama está aún inconclusa a pesar de los eventos nefastos que ya han sido registrados en ella, tan terriblemente desaliñada como ninguna. Inconscientemente peligrosa.

  
Philip está convencido de que nunca querrá conocerla más profundamente –ese tipo de nombres atraen mala fortuna, sangre, perdición-especialmente porque él nunca ha sido, cabe rescatar, un particular aficionado a la tragedia.

  
XX

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan y la mujer lo reconoce con desdén, con esos ojos tan brillantes y heridos que han presenciado tantas cosas y que aun así siguen sin rehúir a la idea de poder ver mucho más (lo terrible, lo malo, lo ridículo del mundo) Lombard piensa en que así es cómo habrán de verse esos momentos que se presentan calmos antes de la tan temida tormenta, justo así: con resplandores celestes y profundas pupilas negras mirando prolongadamente a su alrededor en busca de los secretos más oscuros y terribles; con cejas fruncidas y temple impasible, y labios tan rojos y generosos como la sangre que fluye en el cuerpo ardiente, que termina brotando fuera de él por las más insignificantes de las cosas, que hieren cuando hablan, y curan el daño ofrecido cuando sonríen.

El hombre comienza a buscar sus ojos cuando por fin ha realizado todo eso (porque no había conocido nunca antes un par de ojos…así) , y hay veces en las que ella se rehúsa a mirarlo con admirable vehemencia, hay veces que no.

…Y de repente llegan esos momentos raros en los que es Vera quién empieza a exigir con cierta urgencia aquél disparatado encuentro visual que Philip en algún momento empezó a necesitar sin darse cuenta. El mercenario intena no pensar en los posibles significados de aquél juego enfermizo que, sabría sólo Dios en qué momento, han empezado a jugar.

  
XXX

Luego llega ese momento en el que Philip se pregunta cómo terminó involucrándose con Claythorne cuando en un principio estaba irrevocablemente convencido de que nunca lo haría, y para entonces todo a su alrededor es ya caos en su forma más pura y descontrolada (¿no había predicho cuando la conoció que esa mujer era la desgracia personificada?), los demás invitados están cayendo a su alrededor como moscas -insignificantes e indignantemente rápido-, hay un asesino –entre más asesinos- potencialmente peligroso que quiere acabar con ellos y hacer de sus tristes cuerpos sin vida un patético cascaron de memorias y culpas y pesares, cual si ellos fueran bonito trofeo para exhibir al final de semejante masacre, como si no -y puede que no- valieran nada.

Pero de alguna misteriosa forma nada tiene sentido ni importancia porque él y Vera están borrachos, drogados hasta un punto ciertamente lamentable, y con la perenne necesidad de andar follando como conejos porque hay una maldita exigencia (ciertamente hubo desde el inicio una innegable tensión de algún tipo…, él diría que sexual) fastidiándoles a partes iguales las más que ardientes entrepiernas.

Y entonces los ojos azules, los labios rojos, las espesas pestañas….

Por el momento nada importa realmente porque Lombard es feliz besándole los senos y acariciándole los muslos con deliberada atención, maravillado al saber cómo se siente su piel entre sus manos, cómo saben sus labios cuando los besa; el hombre deja de pensar racionalmente cuando su pelvis comienza a hundirse en ella, empujando, besando, marcando… de repente sólo están ellos, compartiendo un momento casual pero aun así íntimo. Y el placer…, oh.  
Vera se empuja contra él con la misma pasión que él le está patrocinando y ahí se da cuenta: así es cómo debe sentirse un hombre que ha perdido el rumbo y ya no sabe dónde queda el norte, o el sur, o el oriente…, o el camino seguro que desemboca en ese terreno conocido en dónde eso que siente despertándose en su pecho (qué pica, y duele, y arde) no existe; dónde no hay más razones moviendo al mundo más que las de ‘supervivencia’ y ‘auto- preservación’ y ‘dinero’.

 

XXXX

Vera es una fuerza peligrosa e impredecible, y de alguna forma ambos terminan sobreviviendo aquellas masacres que se hubieron llevado a los otros tan rápido con nada más que un par de moretones y rasguños encima.

Vera es misterio, peligro, una novela trágica e inconclusa.  
Philip es, en contraste, una novela de comedia; un completo y ridículo chiste. Es un hombre que bajó la guardia y terminó confiando, en cierta medida, en una mujer como Vera; en la mujer con la que tuvo sexo y a la que intentó proteger en más de una ocasión gracias a alguna clase –no quiere ahondar en qué clase- de apego; la misma mujer que ahora lo está amenazando con su revólver.

Frenética ella lo mira una última vez a los ojos y sin pensarlo Philip intenta tocarla, acercarse a ella, hacerle entender que él no es el cazador porque el cazador sigue ahí afuera (''Y cuando lo encuentre lo voy a volver el número veintidós. Le pondré una bala justo en el medio de la frente...") pero uno de los largos dedos de la fémina se precipita contra el gatillo antes de que Lombard pueda hacer alguna de esas cosas; hay un sonido sordo y una explosión de agonía expandiéndose a ritmo cardíaco por todo su cuerpo, y entonces Vera grita largo y tendido, con voz quebrada y herida -tal parece que perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, ahora sí- y Philip la mira sorprendido, aún en shock por su traición luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y la mira, y la mira, y la mira.

Es ahí cuando el mundo se torna un torbellino desastroso de colores explotando frente a sus ojos: Azul (ojos) celeste, rojo (labios) sangre, (pupilas) negro; el hombre cae con un ruido sordo contra la arena y en sus parpados cerrados Vera danza, sólo Vera .  
El agua le llena los pulmones paulatinamente y su cuerpo eventualmente comienza a desangrarse, y a medida que va perdiendo la consciencia Philip está seguro de una cosa, sólo una cosa: por está razón (por esos ojos que no quieren, esos labios que no besan, ese corazón que no es capaz de amar de verdad, qué desprecia, que siente odio) un hombre no se enamora, ni confía, ni sueña.

Por esta razón él no había buscado refugio en los brazos de una mujer. Posiblemente por eso sintió tantos deseos de evitar a Claythorne en primer lugar.  
.  
.  
.

Esa es la forma en la que el mundo de Philip termina; no con un ‘bang’ sino con un gemido, porque tal vez eso que sentía carcomiendole el pecho cuando la miraba, cuando estaba con ella -quizá, muy posiblemente- era algo parecido al amor.  
.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La frase que me orilló escribir está atrocidad y que modifiqué (no tengo perdón) para fines prácticos es esta: ‘This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper’.


End file.
